The Last Night
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Edward is back and Bella couldn’t be happier. But what happens when Edward sees a series of scars up her arm. BXE Very Sour. And a little funny. Now a Two-Shot!
1. The Last Night

**A/N:** This isn't fluffy it's sour. Which means a _lemon_ is in your future. If you're not into lemons please don't go on. I love this plot idea; I got it while I was going over potential chapters for my story. And after putting it on the back burner for a couple of days I finally made it work. Score on me!

**Summary:** Edward is back and Bella couldn't be happier. But what happens when Edward sees a series of scars up her arm. BXE Very Sour. And a little funny. Now a Two-Shot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be."  
-Skillet (_The Last Night_)

**The Last Night**

I laughed into Edward's chest, blushing. He laughed with me, rubbing my back. "Are you sure?" I whispered looking up to see his topaz eyes. He laughed harder and nodded.

"I can hear them all the way from over here." I blushed and buried my head deep into his chest. "You think this is bad, you should hear them when you're not around." He shook his head in mock shame.

I blushed harder and my head deeper into his chest, afraid to look up. "Do they have to…you know, do it, now?" I stumbled on my words as I looked up at him.

Edward shrugged. "I can go ask them to stop if you want me to." My eyes got wide and I shook my head violently, my blush making my face hot. I wasn't able to say anything after that. Edward laughed again and gave me a kiss on my head, pushing my face into his rock chest. "I've missed you, you know that right?"

"I know." I smiled as I smelled his chest. I wrapped my arms around him. "I've missed you to."

Edward laid his head on mine. I let out an involuntary yawn, he chuckled. I could feel his chest rise and fall under me. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep." He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. "No I'm not tired yet." I held to him tighter.

"Bella," he sighed. "You can barely keep your eyes open. Don't worry; I'll be right here when you wake up." He kissed my cheek.

"Fine," I groaned as I unwillingly pulled away from him. I crawled off his bed, my feet hitting the shagged carpet. I could feel him watch me as I grabbed my pajamas. I looked up at him and blushed. "Where's your bathroom again?"

He smiled. "Next to Emmett's and Rosalie's room." My eyes widened and I dropped my clothes, the blush creeping back onto my cheeks. Edward laughed.

I glared at him as I grabbed my pajamas. I opened the door and tip toed down the hall, the voices from Emmett's and Rosalie's room loud and clear. I turned my light walking into a full out sprint as I made it closer to the bathroom, closing and locking the door, but not blocking out the loud gasps and screams. My eyes were wide as I blushed, muffling my laughing behind my hand.

I unzipped my pants and pulled my shirt and bra over my head. I closed my eyes afraid to look at myself in the mirror. My body was covered in self made scars, some had faded but others were still healing. I hadn't done it since I've been with Edward, but the thought always still lingered. I loved Edward but that didn't stop the pain of his leaving from still haunting my dreams. I mentally cringed as the memories flooded back.

Afraid to be alone any longer, I finished dressing. My baby blue long sleeved shirt covering my healing scars. I opened the bathroom door hesitantly, afraid if I made too much noise, I would interrupt something. I walked out still blushing, I saw Jasper walking down the hall towards me. My blush deepening, he looked at me and chuckled before banging on their door. My eyes widened and I silently told him to stop, he ignored me.

"Keep it down in there! You're scaring Bell!" He yelled I could hear Emmett's laugh roar out of the room. I blushed and started to walk quickly back to Edward's room, Emmett's laugh still shaking the house.

I opened and shut the door quickly, my face bright red, Edward laughing to, obviously hearing the conversation. I took a deep breath before hissing, "I hate you," to him. He laughed harder as he scooted over in his overly large bed. I sighed before crawling next to him, I could still hear him chuckle under his breath. I grimaced.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled again. I groaned and rolled onto my side avoiding looking at him, I could feel his arms wrap around my waist, his lips hovered my ears. "I'll be good, I promise." His words sent shivers down my back. I suddenly wanted to turn over and kiss those perfect lips.

I turned over and stared at him, his topaz eyes, glowing against his pale face. "You don't have to be good."I cooed, as I leaned into him, my lips brushing his. He stiffened but soon leaned into my kiss, his mouth parting just a little. I melted into his arms, my arms wrapping around his neck, I tried to pull him closer but he pulled away. I frowned.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Don't think you can distract me, you still have to go to sleep."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my arms to my chest. I leaned into him, I could feel his long fingers wrap into my hair. I smiled to myself as I nuzzled into his chest. He started to hum my lullaby. I wanted to tell him that he was cheating, but I couldn't will myself to let my lips move. I frowned as I let myself fall into sleep, his hands still played with my hair. I struggled to stay in the surface, afraid to fall asleep, afraid to miss a moment with him.

I was still fighting when I felt his hand graze my inner arm, he stopped humming my lullaby. I could feel his body tense next to me, his cold hands started to pull down my sleeve. Realization hit me and my eyes flew open. I threw my arm away from his touch and rolled on the other side of the bed, ready to make a run for it, if necessary. Before I was able to make it off the bed, Edward had crushed me against his cold chest. I started to cry as I gripped onto my sleeves.

"Let me see your arms, Bella." His voice was stern but I could hear the pain.

I shook my head violently. "I have to go Edward." I was crying. "Let me go! I have to go."

Edward held me closer to him; I didn't want him to see me like this. "Let me see your arm." He whispered. The words pierced through me. I stopped struggling against and cried silently as his cold hand pulled down my sleeve, revealing a series of perfect line cuts. I could feel my body flinched has his hand ran over them, his fingers tracing them silently. I cried to myself, my body shaking with sobs. "How long?" His voice was choked.

I sat there sobbing, afraid to tell him. His free hand moved my hair from my face. I didn't look up, I stared at the floor. His lips were by my ear. "How long Bella?" His voice was more demanding. My shoulders shook with as I let out a violent sob.

"After you left." I looked up at him; he leaned back as if I slapped him. I could feel my heart cracking.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" He asked as he traced a scar on my arm. I shook my head violently.

"No! No it's mine! It was me, all me." I yelled at him as I turned around crawling onto my knees. He wasn't staring at me; he was looking at his fabric. I cupped his face between my hands and made him look at me. "No, Edward. It's my fault; it's not your fault." I was frantic as I said it, tears stained my cheeks. My voice came out as broken sobs. I kept on mumbling not your fault, my eyes staring into his; I wanted him to believe me.

"Bella I-" I didn't allow him to finish, I slammed my lips into his. I wanted him to know how much I loved him and this was the only way I knew how. I closed my eyes as I let more tears fall down my cheeks. Edward hardened under my kiss, but I didn't let that bother me. I pulled away to breath, still not looking at him. He was about to say something else but I kissed him again wanting more than anything for him to kiss me back.

It took him a second before he leaned into my kiss. I could feel my heart sputter as I smiled to myself, kissing him with more force. He didn't pull away but pressed his lips harder to mine. I opened my mouth a little, licking his bottom lip. I closed my eyes and expected him to pull away but he didn't, he opened his mouth and letting me in. My eyes widened as I tasted him. Nothing ever tasted this good, nothing _will _ever taste this good.

He rolled me over, so he was on top of me, pulling away. I opened my eyes, to see him, standing over me his arms on both sides of me. I started to breath heavy; Edward smiled down at me before he started to kiss my neck. I bit my lip as I fought the urge to moan. I loved what Edward did to me, but my reactions, I always felt embarrassed.

I gasped when I felt him nibble on my ear. My hands started to comb through his hair, as his hands lingered on my side. I swallowed hard, trying to build up the courage to let him touch me, somewhere more intimate. My hand shook as I grabbed his wrist, leading it to covered chest. Edward started to lick the base of my neck when I let dropped his hand on my left boob. He pulled away and stared at me. I blushed violently.

"Bella…" He whispered. I shook my head putting my finger on his lips.

"Just touch me." I whispered. He looked nervous, I leaned up and kissed him again, his hand tightened around my breast. I moaned lightly into his mouth, blushing. He took that as encouragement to kiss me harder. I let my hands trail down his shirt, my fingers tugged at the hem, silently asking him to take it off. He obligated only breaking the kiss for a moment to take his shirt off.

I ran my fingers down his exposed skin, as his lips crashed against mine; his hands still attached to my breast. He started to kiss my jaw line, his hand started to slide down my stomach, pulling on the hem of my shirt. I blushed and sat up; his lips hovered above my ear.

"It's only fair." His breath was cool against my skin. I nodded afraid to speak, letting him pull my shirt over my head. He started to lick my ear again, laying me back on the bed. His hand resting on my now exposed breast, I was kind of glad I took off my bra before I came back.

I moaned loudly when his thumb grazed over my erect nipple. He laughed coolly after I whispered an audible sorry. He continued to attack my breast leaving me in utter bliss. I didn't know what to do, so I just laid there and let him do to me what he pleased, I didn't have any complaints.

His hands trailed down my stomach before at the waist line of my pants, he looked up at me, asking for my permission. I nodded, blushing. He smiled at me before kissing my right nipple. My eyes shot open as a loud gasp/moan came out of my mouth. He was the only one that could make me feel like this, heck he was the only one that has ever done this to me. He started to pull the elastic of my pajama pants, before I knew what was going on, they were gone.

I blushed as he licked my left nipple, a small whimper coming out of my mouth. He laughed into my chest, as his finger ran up and down the fabric of my panties. I blushed deeply, and tried my hardest not to scream from pleasure. Now I knew how Rosalie was feeling. His finger entered me through my panties. I gasped and let out a loud moan. I blushed and put my hand over my mouth, muttering a sorry.

Edward looked up at me his hard chest pressing against mine. "Don't be." He whispered. "I like when you moan, it means I'm doing something right." He kissed me silently, his fingers still playing with me. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something. I pulled away from him and pushed him off of me, Edward looked shock.

I rolled on top of him, my fingers finding the button and zipper to his pants. I smiled. "It's only fair." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and I hesitantly unbutton his pants, and unzipped his zipper. I could see the bulge in his boxers. I looked up at him, he was staring at me. I took a deep breath before I started to lick and nip at his chest. A low growl came from his throat. I smiled to myself as I felt that my stomach tightened, that was really freaking hot.

I kept my hands on his lower stomach, afraid to touch anything else. I didn't seem to have Edward's courage. I licked his nipple, feeling a little silly, but he seemed to like it. I got a little braver and cupped his, well you know. His back arched, I looked up my eyes wide. He smiled down at me, I wanted to say sorry, but he slammed his lips onto mine before, I was allowed to.

Edward flipped me over again, his lips still connected to mine. I could feel the bulge rub against me. I started to pant as I felt the need run through my body. I wanted him more than I wanted anything else in the world. My body started to tingle as Edward slowly moved my panties exposing me to him. I looked up at the ceiling, my breath catching in my throat. I could feel him at my entrance; I came back to reality to look at Edward lying above me, his eyes filled with concern. I kissed him violently, letting him know I was ready.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear. I didn't even notice the pain; it just felt really fucking good. I moaned his name as I felt my soul leave my body; no earthly thing could feel this fucking good. His entrance was well known through my body and I didn't care. He was cautious at first, letting me get use to him, he pulled out, I whimpered, a little, before he came back into me, he started to growl in my ear. I held back my screams.

His thrust were even and careful, I could see that it was taking a lot out of him. "Edward…" I gasped out. "I won't break." I pushed my hips down on him, making us both gasp. He took that as a hint and started to make his thrust more demanding and exciting. I wrapped my hands around his neck as we made, well love.

It wasn't long before I felt my stomach tighten to the point where I knew that I was about to come. My breath became tight and I bit my lip hard, not wanting to scream. "Say my name." Edward whispered in my ear. If he was human I knew he would be panting to. I said his name softly, than louder as my stomach continued to tighten.

"Edward!" I finally screamed as my body shook and I held him in place. Edward gasped as my body clasped around him, I could feel his orgasm to, which intensified mine. I bit his neck, not out of anger but how fucking good it felt, my hands clawing at his back. I could feel Edward grab onto the bed, his long fingers ripping the fabric.

My body finally calmed down. I kissed Edward enthusiastically, thanking him between kisses. He smiled at me and rolled off and laid next to me. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me; I rested my head on chest. He kissed the top of my head, I smiled silently to myself, enjoying the moment, knowing in the morning it was going to be awkward.

A loud knock on the door, brought me back to reality. I grabbed the blankets and pulled to expose chest, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Keep it down in there; you're scaring Emmett and Rosalie!" Jasper's voice echoed through the room. I blushed and pulled the covers over my head. Edward laughed loudly.

**End.**

**A/N:** This is my second lemon ever, well third. The first two were on my old account. They were for a story I wrote, not really romantic as much as creepy, so I made this romantic. I'm proud of myself. I tried to remember they were virgins so I made it as awkward as I could without taking away the magic. I think I did a good job. :D _Review_ I need the reassurance. I freaking love the ending by the way. It's probably the funniest thing ever. I cracked up laughing when I thought about it. Tell me what you think! Like now! _**Review!**_

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	2. I Love You

**A/N:** I fixed the first chapter, now they're no grammar mistakes or anything. And I decided to make this a two-shot instead of one. Mostly because I didn't want to come up with another one-shot. :D Anyways, tell me if you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"We say we love flowers...  
Yet we pluck them.  
We say we love trees...  
Yet we cut them down.  
And people still wonder why  
some are afraid...  
When told they are loved."

-Unknown

**I Love You**

I woke up really cold; I opened my eyes groggily to see my blanket was on the floor. I reached over it to get it when I felt something cold wrap around my exposed waist. My arm stopped in its place as my face turned red. Edward chuckled in my ear. "Morning Bella." Everything stopped the moment he whispered my name. Everything in my body stopped functioning. I could hear Edward laugh again, his breath cool breath against my skin. "Breath Bella."

I nodded as I took a breath. I stopped reaching for the blanket and turned to him, he wasn't wearing a shirt and I was pretty sure he wasn't wearing anything else, but at the moment I was too embarrassed to check. He was smiling at me, his head resting on his hand. I felt awkward lying next to him…naked. He leaned into kiss me; I closed my eyes and accepted the kiss. He pulled away too soon; my heart was on over drive.

"Bella." He whispered. I looked into his topaz eyes. "We need to talk."

I could feel my heart sink as his words sank in. My legs felt weak and I knew that if I wasn't already lying down I would have I would have fallen to the floor. The tears gathered my eyes as I thought about all the worst scenarios. He pulled me closer to him, his hand grazing down my bear arm; I suddenly became increasingly aware that he _was_ completely naked next to me. I felt my face become hot which was hard to do because he was freezing.

"Your arms…" He whispered in my ear, my body tensed. "I want to know why…and no distractions this time."

I blinked away my tears and took a breath. "When you left, I felt worthless." I whispered. "I always knew that I wasn't worth you and then you left and I didn't know what to do…" I pushed my head into his chest, his body was stiff. I wrapped my arms around him. "Don't leave me." I whispered still crying. "Please don't leave me."

Edward pulled me away from him; I could feel the cold grip of rejection wrap around me. "Bella, last night…" I looked away from him, afraid to hear the rest. He grabbed my chin between his thumb pointer finger. "Last night, why did you want to sleep with me so badly?"

I pulled my face out of his grip and rolled off the bed, grabbing the white sheet in the process. I wrapped it around my body. I could feel Edward look at me, as I found my cloths at various parts of the room. I was still crying silently, I was grabbing my bra when I felt his cool hands wrap around my waist, his chin rested on top of my head.

"Are you ashamed Bella?" He asked.

I nodded, wiping my tears away. "I just wanted one night with you." I whispered. "Before you left me again. I thought that if I could spend one night with you and experienced what it was like, that it would be easier for me if you left." I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Bella." He whispered in my ear his hands left my waist and grabbed my hand holding the sheet, my body shivered. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "You are the most beautiful and dangerous woman in the world, do you know that?" He asked. I shook my head. "And last night," he gently pulled each finger away from the sheet, I blushed as he did. "Was utterly _amazing_." My final finger let go of the blanket, letting it fall to the floor, I was naked in the middle of his room, his body pressed to my back.

Edward's fingers grazed over my breast. I could feel my body react to his touch, the desire burning deep inside of me. The awkwardness was gone; it was just me and Edward. "Don't ever doubt my love for you Bella, leaving you was a mistake, and I'm willing to spend the rest of eternity convincing that to you."

I moaned loudly as his finger cupped my breast, his lips hovered over my neck. He was _very _good at distracting me. I lost focus of what I was doing and let him take control. My breath came out ragged and he wasn't even doing anything yet. I turned around to stare at him, his topaz eyes stared at me. I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. He accepted my kiss with hungry lips. I was the first to pull away but not willingly.

"You're good at distracting people, you know that right?" Edward laughed and pulled me into another heart wrenching kiss, his hand firmly attached to my cheeks. I moaned into his mouth, he kissed me harder our lips parted and our tongues entered into each other's mouth. Kissing Edward is something that I would never get use to, he was just too good.

I pulled away to catch my breath, his hands left my cheeks, my breath caught in my throat when I felt his fingers trace my lips, and I'm not talking about the lips on my face either. I blushed deeply as I held back a moan building up in my throat. Edward was kissing the base of my neck as he played with my opening. My stomach was tightening. I wrapped my hands into his hair to keep me from falling.

Edward growled as he inserted a finger inside me, my eyes widened as I gasped and yanked at his hair, I held back a scream very aware that his family could hear us. Edward laughed softly in my ear as I focused on standing up. His lips trailed down my neck to my shoulder his finger never left me. I could feel my body give into him, wanting nothing more than to have him inside of me again.

Edward _finally_ noticed that I was having trouble standing and helped me to the bed, his fingers and lips never moving. He continued to trail his kisses down my chest as he laid on top of me, careful not to crush me. I laid under him in bliss, excited that we were doing it again, even more excited that he started it this time. My breath caught in my throat as his lips reach my nipple, I moaned loudly, closing my eyes. His fingers were playing with my nub as his tongue flicked my erect nipple.

"Edward." I moaned my hands running through his hair. "This isn't fair." I gasped out. He wasn't paying attention to me; he moved his lips to my other nipple, his hand still in my special spot. I moaned loudly and bit my lip to hold back the screams that were building up. "Please…don't stop." I moaned out as he played with my clitoris. "Please." I continued to beg, he smiled in my nipple. His fingers continued to play with me; I started to breathe heavy biting my lip.

"Edward," I breathed, remembering he liked it when I said his name. "Edward, whatever you don't stop." I continued to encourage him. His lips left my nipple; he leaned further up his hands still flicking my clitoris.

"Say my name Bella." He told me, his tongue licking my ear.

"Edward." I said, my body growing tense. "Edward. Edward. Edward, don't stop, oh god don't stop." Edward laughed again. "Oh God, I'm cumming." I whispered releasing onto his hand. Edward pulled his hand away as my body started to shake, I wanted to call his name but I couldn't get anything to come out of my mouth but a loud moan scream.

Edward growled softly in my ear, I shuddered. "I love when you orgasm, Bella."

"I need…" I panted, recovering.

Edward pulled away from my ear and stared at me. "What do you need Bella?" He asked a devilish look in his eyes.

"What do you need Bella?" He asked.

"I need you." I finally gasped out.

Edward smiled. And positioned himself on top of me again, his manhood at my entrance. His thrust was deep and hard, I cried out in pleasure, too far in bliss to notice any pain, if there was any. I gasped as he thrust into me, my pants were hard and long, I knew I wasn't going to last long. I closed my eyes my nails digging into his back. I loved having sex with Edward, it was better than anything else in the world. It was pure ecstasy.

I felt the familiar tightness in my stomach. "Edward." I gasped out. "I can't hold it much longer." I moaned loudly. My breaths were short and hard. I was more than panting, I was hyperventilating. I opened my mouth letting out small strangled moans as his thrusts because harder and deeper. I couldn't hold it any longer, I released for the second time that night, my back arching involuntarily lifting me off the bed. I could feel Edward follow after me, his back arching his throat letting out a strangle groan.

I fell back on the bed, my head hitting a pillow. Edward followed after me, his body turning to the side so he wouldn't hurt me. I laid panting on his bed, extremely tired.

"That was…" Edward started.

"Amazing." I finished.

He nodded in agreement. I rolled over to my side and rested my head on his chest; he wrapped his arm around me. My breath came out normally again, but I wasn't fully covered. Edward ran his fingers through my hair. "Still think I'm going to leave you?" He asked. I shook my head. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Good, because than I might have to prove it to you all over again."

I laughed. "Just because I don't think you'll leave me now, doesn't mean I won't later." I cooed. He laughed and moved to kiss my cheek. I leaned my head up and caught his lips.

I moaned in his mouth when someone knocked on the door, I jumped and looked for the blanket to cover in, it was on the floor with the rest of my clothes, I blushed deeply, hoping they didn't walk in.

"What are you two, fucking rabbits?" Emmett yelled through the door. I blushed and pulled a pillow over my head, Edward laughed.

**End. Seriously it's the end now. There's no more after this. Promise. If there was than I would cry. So no more. Sorry.**

**A/N:** Admitly not as good as the first chapter, but it explained why Bella decided to have sex with Edward. Of course the ending was not as funny as the first chapter. I mean that was just priceless. But I figured Emmett needed a few words in this chapter. After all he is the funny one. :D Anyways, review! And if you love me enough check out my other one-shots and my story _Milk of Regret_, which has just released its second chapter. :D Thanks a bunch for sticking through till the end.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
